


Where I Belong

by MissAbominable



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAbominable/pseuds/MissAbominable
Summary: This came to my mind at the middle of the night and I had to write it then and there. Don't know how it came out. Kudos to you if you're reading this <3





	Where I Belong

_Strong hands pressed him deeper into the mattress. They were roaming everywhere. As if his body belongs to them, and they do, they certainly do. A rhythm, so well known, yet so different, so new. In, out, in, out… Charles’s head swirled, as if he was drowning, as if there was nothing in this universe, except the two of them, except this rhythm between them. He always heard, read, felt- in other people’s mind- that sex with beloved one is something entirely different, but nothing he ever heard, read, felt could have prepared him for this. That body above him is rough, totally like the man himself, Charles is not sure what he is doing, making love or trying to engulf him completely. He is pretty sure his body will hurt in awkward places the next morning; but why does it matter? Nothing matters when they are together? When they are like this? It doesn’t, really. So he lets his thoughts go, and embraces the man above him as if the only anchor in this drowning sea, and whispers, “Erik!”_

  
\--“Charles! Charles!!”

  
He woke up to the sudden banging on the bedroom door.

  
\--”What is it?, Hank?” He can sense the worry in his voice, in his mind.

  
\--“It’s an emergency.”

  
It was a dream, then! Of course it was! He is not coming back, he is never coming back. Charles closes his eyes for a moment, willing the knot forming at the back of his throat to go away.

  
\--“Please come in.”

  
It’s impossible for him to get up from bed on his own. Impossible to freshen himself up, impossible to do the basic cleansing, impossible to do everything, really. Still Hank always shows the decency to knock his door every morning, or every time he comes in in Charles’s room. Good old sweet Hank, never makes him feel more miserable than he already feels.

 

  
**

 

  
To call it an emergency is an understatement, really. Erik has been spotted. Well, he has been spotted here and there every few months apart over this one and a half year, freeing fellow mutants from various ‘facilities’ mostly. This time, he is spotted really close. 345 miles to be exact. There’s a military facility Charles and Hank already know about. He has come to free two teenage mutants from there.

  
That is not the real problem, not at all. When hank spotted this information from whatever source, he dogged a bit deeper. A facility this close, if they really had mutants, Hank would have known about them. He always keeps himself updated about this kind of things. So he passed the last night researching, interrupting every calls, mails, telegraphs, news. The outcome he found, is chilling Charles to his bone. There’s no such mutant, it’s a trap. It’s a trap to catch the most threatening mutant in the current world.  
Now Charles needs to find him; before he does anything stupid, before they catch him.

  
Erik is immune to Cerebro due to his helmet. So he tries to interrupt other people’s mind in the facility. To know their plan, to warn Erik.  
He searches through the men, mind from mind, looking through their eyes, to find that familiar, oh, so familiar face. There’s whispers in his head, whispers which are actually thoughts, random thoughts of unknown men.

  
That’s when he finds it.

  
He removes Cerebro's helmet from his head. He yells, “Hank!”

  
\--“What?” Hank is at his side in an instance, worry written all over his face.

  
\--”Shut Cerebro down. Shut everything in this house down.”

  
-“What! Why, Why!”

  
\--“They’re tracking us! They’re tracking all our devices.”

\--“How?”

  
\--”Last night when you interrupted their signals- they realized they were being watched over.”

  
Hank must have been careless in his eagerness to track Erik. They both realize.

  
\--“Hell, no! What do we do? Should we evacuate?”

  
Charles contemplated for a moment. All those students, he doesn’t think that will be a good idea.

  
\--“No, they don’t know yet who interrupted them. But they have sensed the devices. A few moments ago, they sensed Cerebro too. We just need to keep the devices shut. Keep them shut and take everyone in the basement. Do it NOW!”

 

  
**

 

  
He can’t give up on Erik. _Not Erik, no!_ No matter what he has become, no matter how different their paths have taken, he is still the one that makes Charles's heart ache. How do you still manage to do that, Erik?

  
He thought of driving to the facility himself. No need of dragging Hank into this. But, what if he is late? He doesn’t know when Erik will be there. May be he is there already?

  
Those men, they didn’t plan to catch him, they planned to murder him. Charles found out that much.

  
He has to try without Cerebro. 345 mikes, is it? Can he make it? He has to make it.

  
He touched his forehead with forefinger and middle one, took a deep, calm breath and closed his eyes.

 

  
**

  
It’s hard, far too hard. He can feel a faint ache already at the back of his head. But he keeps going, keeps searching, man to man, room to room. There he is, He can recognize the man anywhere, no matter how he looked, what he wore. A uniform, this time, Charles is sure his helmet is hidden behind that ridiculously huge monkey cap. He gets inside the head of the nearest man.

  
\--”Go back, Erik!”

  
Shock, caution and then realization on those eyes.

  
\--“It’s you.”

  
\--“Yes, it’s me. Go back, Erik. There’s nothing here for you. There’s no mutant.”

  
\--”I have info.”

  
\--”It’s a trap. Go back, go back.”

  
The pain has intensified. Charles bites his lower lip. So does the man he controls. There’s sweat all over his body. His heart is racing.

  
Indecision and doubt displays on that face. He is looking straight at the man's eyes; as if trying to find Charles there.

  
Charles's vision is fading. His head is swaying. There’s Erik, there’s darkness, then it’s Erik, then it’s darkness again. He whispers, “Erik! Go ba….” Someone is screaming behind him. It’s Erik. No, not Erik. Hank? Must be Hank. “Go back, Eri..” He is not sure if he is really making any sound. He is drowning in a sea of darkness. Right before he is engulfed, he hears someone scream, “There he is! There’s the mutant!”

 

**

 

  
Charles wakes up with a start. There’s hands over him, voice asking him to calm down. Hank, he recognizes. “Charles! What the fuck did you do?” He is furious. Hank is _never_ furious.

  
\--” Hank! Where are we?” He mumbles. It hurts speaking. There’s a dull throb in the back of his head.

  
\--” In the bunkers. Us and all the students. They came searching for us, Charles.”

  
\--“And?”

  
\--“Couldn’t find anyone. I already placed the students underground. Obviously they are searching for the men who interrupted their security. I told them you are out on a vacation. Thanks to your family reputation they didn’t think it could be us. Thank God you warned me at the right time. If the devices were still open, they would have tracked us by now.”

  
\--”We need to activate Cerebro now!”

  
-“What! No! No way, Charles!”

\--“It’s Erik, Hank! They captured him.”

  
\--” That’s why you passed out, isn’t it, Charles??”

  
Hank was furious and shocked at the same time.

  
\--Three hundred fifty miles, Charles! For God’s sake! You could have died! Your brain could have been damaged forever! Have you gone mad?!”

  
Charles’s silence only increased his fury.

  
\--”You risked your life for a cold blooded murderer! And now you are asking to endanger your student’s lives! How can you?”

  
Hank is right. Charles can’t bring disaster to his children’s lives for one person. No matter _what_ Erik means to him.

  
\--"I’m sorry, Hank.”

  
Hank was taken aback at the simple statement. He was expecting an argument. He shook his head in agreement.

  
\--“Rest. Let me go check on others. Children are worried. I kept you isolated from them so that you could rest.”

  
He was leaving.

  
\--“Hank.”

  
He looked back.

  
\--”How long was I out?”

  
Hank looked at his watch.

  
\--”One and a half hour.”

  
Charles’s face turned white instantly. _Erik! No!_

  
Hank looked grim, sympathetic.

  
\--”I am so, so sorry, Charles.”

  
He took a step towards Charles.

  
\--“Please leave me alone, Hank.” Water tripped down his face.

  
Hank knew that voice. He knew better than arguing.

  
He left, closing the door behind him.

  
Charles closed his eyes, trying to sit upright. His head- it hurts _so much_!

  
He still has to try. He must know.

 

  
**

 

  
It’s a miracle he is still alive, and uncaptured! An entirety of life hiding, running, fighting and killing has paid off.

  
But not for long. He knows that, and the men enclosing around him know that, too. He knows they are there, but can’t feel them. Not their shoes, buckles, not even their guns. Everything is non-metal, he is sure. They have planned well.

  
He has taken shelter behind the facility, in the woods. Thanks to Charles for giving him a head start. Otherwise he’d have been dead by now.

  
It’s pathetic, really, how careless he was! Otherwise he'd have noticed the almost lack of metals in the entire facility. He should have known better.

  
And, now, he's been waiting for his sure death for the last hour. They fear him, that’s why it’s taking so long. They know it won’t end without casualty. Erik has made that quite clear on his way in the woods. He is sure there are at least a dozen wounded, one or two dead, possibly. He didn’t even reach for his gun or knife; only weapon being two coins and his watch.  
Now, when waiting for death, beyond all these calculative rational thoughts, the only thing he thinks about is a warm smile, eyes filled with tears looking at him intently, thanking him for a beautiful precious memory.

  
Erik never had a death wish. Not even killing Shaw, no, that was his aim. Now, on the verge of death, there’s this wish: this engulfing thought to wrap his arms around a _certain_ telepath.

 

  
**

 

  
They are here. He can hear them coming. A man is screaming something inaudible, most probably offering him to surrender. Something like weapons…non-metal…why does it matter anymore? Like hell he will surrender! He has stopped fearing death a long time ago.

  
Erik closes his eyes. The world fades. The memory of a significant night floods through his mind.

  
_He never ever thought Charles would give in this easily. Gripping his back with unnecessary force, kissing so harshly the he could barely breath, half-ripping his clothes before forcefully throwing him on the bed. Charles didn’t complain, didn’t argue. As if he knew, of course he knew, it was not only sex, it was years of grief, misery, loneliness, worthlessness, anger, helplessness bursting out. And Charles took it all. He took it without complaint, without resistance. Erik felt so ashamed the next morning, looking at the slipping form of his lover- 'lover', he realized that moment, that’s what Charles was- his first and only- morning light revealing red and purple marks all over his body. He so wanted to amend for them- he really did- but what he did instead later that day- was leaving him injured in a foreign beach- crippled for life._

 

  
**

 

  
\--“Erik!”

  
A faint whisper at the back of his head suddenly peaked all his senses.

  
\--“Charles”…”Charles, I'm so sorry…”

  
\--“There’s no time for this, Erik,…”

  
\--"I know. But I must say this before it all ends..”

  
\--”Not today, Erik, not today.”

  
\--“Charles…”

  
-“Be quiet Erik, just do….as I say. I can only control….this many men….from this far… only for so long.”

  
He could sense Charles's ragged breathing, his voice trembling, coming and going, as if a bad telephone connection. What’s wrong with him? _Are you sick, Charles? Charles??_

  
The men in front of him stopped in their track, as if live, breathing statues.

  
\--”You won’t kill any… one…pro…mise…”

  
\--“I Promise”

  
\--”Just fly, Erik….they won’t shoot…”

  
Then Charles’s voice was _gone_.

 

  
**

 

  
He came running hearing another _scream_. He knew what happened even before entering the room.

  
_Charles! You stupid fucker!_

  
Charles wasn’t screaming anymore. He was in a seizure. Spit staining his sweater, his head thrown back in the backrest of the wheelchair, teeth clattering, whole body jerking. He was drenched in sweat.

  
\--“Charles, please!” Hank _pleaded_.

  
Charles's body went awfully still.

 

  
**

 

  
Is he dead? He must be. He accepted death the moment he planned to hypnotize _an entire facility_.

  
This place seems awfully familiar. He can’t quite open his eyes, doesn’t have the strength. There are tubes attached to his body. _Not dead, then_. Also, he can hear footsteps and voices.

  
\--”You fucking swine!”

  
Hank. _Crying_.

  
\--”You fucking stupid swine! I thought I _lost_ you forever.”

  
Hank was prodding with some equipment over his body. Surely his hands are shaking.

  
\--”…’r you…alright…” Charles whispered. It left him breathless. His head hurts so much. He might through up any moment.

  
\--“No, I’m not. By the way, I should be the one asking you that.” There’s anger in that voice. Charles has never sensed this much emotion on his voice before. Hank is _always_ the calm, composed one.

  
\--“’m…fine...”

  
Hank gave him some ice chips.

  
\--“Like hell you are.....rest, Charles. I’ll be back in a moment...need to do some tests on you.”

  
He was leaving.

  
\--"Ha…aank”

\--“Yeah?”

  
\--"D’ you hav…news… of him?” he is breathless. Also, there is a sharp pain at the back of his head.

  
Hank looked at the door.

  
\--”He is right here, Charles.”

  
A figured entered the room just as Hank was leaving.

  
\--“”Hank says your heart stopped for a few moments. He had to revive you.” The voice is extremely calm.

  
-“You…”

  
\--”You were out for a long time, two days almost. There was a time we thought you won’t wake up again.” He repeated observing Charles.

  
\--”You are… here.” He whispered in disbelief. He wants to see Erik's face. It has been so fucking long since he last saw that face.. those eyes….but, Gods, it fucking _hurts_.

  
Erik didn’t say anything first. Silently, he laid down beside Charles, placing his head at the corner of Charles’s pillow.

  
\--”I wanted to _tell_ you something. Something I just realized _then_. Right before… Right before they _came_ , you know. You didn’t listen then. So I _had_ to come.”

  
Charles half- opened his eyes. It _hurts_ to open them.

  
\--“Wh…tt?”

  
There was _silence_. Then Erik placed his arm over Charles’s body, covering him in a protective manner. Then he says the words he has repeated _a thousand times_ last two days to his unconscious _lover_ , pleading him to wake up,

  
\--”You’re where I belong.”


End file.
